Revenge is Taken
by twofang
Summary: A female who has powers beyond what anyone can imagine, and a child who may be the strongest being to ever walk on the earth. What would happen if Naraku had these powers on his side? The story begins with the gang searching for jewel shards, until one da
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 1

"Koga!" screamed Kagome, as the wolf demon was thrown to the floor, falling unconscious. Kagome ran up to him, observing all the severe wounds that covered his body.

Inuyasha turned around to look at Kagome. "What!" thought Inuyasha angrily, "what about me? I'm the one fighting the demon here, doesn't she care that I could get hurt? Of course not, she only cares about that weak wolf boy."

"Inuyasha! Watch out!" To Inuyasha's pleasure, Kagome had left Koga in the care of Sango and Miroku and was now standing watching the battle intently.

"Huh?" Inuyasha turned around just in time to see the swiftly moving tail come barreling down on his head. "Damn!" cursed Inuyasha as he fell to the ground. The tail was coming down to strike the final blow to the dazed Inuyasha, who was still recovering from his last blow, but at the last instant, Inuyasha rolled to his side. Instead of landing the powerful blow to Inuyasha's head, the tail struck Inuyasha's left arm, creating a large gash and a cracking sound that caused Kagome to gasp.

Inuyasha rolled onto his back and clasped his left shoulder with his right hand. Yet again, the demon did not give Inuyasha much time to recover, because the large tail was once again hovering over his head, threatening to break every bone in his body. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. At the sound of her voice, strength pulsed through Inuyasha's veins. Inuyasha quickly unsheathed Tetsusaiga, and brought it up in front of him just as the tail was about to collide. The demon let out a horrific shriek, as his tail was separated from his body. Blood covered Inuyasha's entire body. Rising from his position, Inuyasha attempted to wipe as much blood as he could from face his eyes. The demon was in a rage, and started blindly attacking everything in its path. It stumbled towards Kagome, and raised a large, clawed hand. Inuyasha seeing the danger Kagome was in put all his remaining strength into one final slash with the Tetsusaiga. The attack served its purpose, separating the demon's head from its body. Kagome was covered in the demon's blood. As the head of the monster fell to the floor, Inuyasha also fell to the floor. He had lost a great deal of blood, and he required rest. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said while running up to the wounded hanyou.

"Heh. Kagome, you're a mess."

"And you think you look any better!" she suppressed a giggle. "Next time do you think you could chose a less… messier… way to dispose of a demon?"

"I'll try," and with those final words, Inuyasha passed out.

* * *

"He's waking up," called out Kagome.

"Now I know how an ant feels when you step on it," muttered Inuyasha while sitting up. "What happened?"

"After the fight, we took you to the village and Kaede helped heal you. It's a good thing you heal quickly, that shoulder of yours got beat pretty badly."

"Yeah, Mutt, you got beat," Koga taunted.

"I wouldn't be talking, you got knocked unconscious at the beginning of the battle. It's too bad he didn't kill you," retorted Inuyasha. Koga opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut off by Sango who had just entered the room with Miroku and Shippo.

"How are you feeling?" asked Sango.

"I'm fine," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, what happened to you during the battle?" she asked.

"What do you mean? You saw it, you should know."

"She means, you weren't paying attention, you were looking at Koga and me when you got hit," Kagome said.

"What do I say?" Inuyasha thought frantically.

"Inuyasha?"

"I-I was worried about Koga" Inuyasha stammered.

"What!" said everyone at the same time.

"Inuyasha, I think we all know that's a lie," said Miroku.

"Yeah, just a minute ago, you said you wanted me dead," stated Koga.

"So what's the real reason, Inuyasha?" asked the little Kitsune that was perched on Kagome's shoulder.

Inuyasha ignored the question, and got up and left the hut.

"What's with him?" asked Shippo.

"Who knows?" said Sango.

* * *

Alright, so I actually have over 50 chapters of this story completed. I have it up somewhere else (no one has told me that that is not allowed, please tell me if it is. It is my own work, (though I do not own Inuyasha). I hope you like this. Remember, 50 chapters already done, so it won't take me long to update. Just show me you want me to update, and I'll put up the next chapter! Thanks! twofang 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 2

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out to him. She was standing underneath the tree that he was in.  
"What?" Inuyasha responded with a slight tone of annoyance in his voice.  
"Why did you just walk out like that?"  
"It's none of your business."  
"Oh, come on Inuyasha! We all know that you weren't worried about Koga," said Kagome trying to contain her anger.  
"Fine! You want to know what I was thinking! I was thinking that you were caring for that stupid wolf boy while I was still in the middle of a battle! As soon as he was out, you rushed over to him, making sure he was ok!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"You're just jealous. I told you, I don't like Koga the way he likes me, and anyway, I rushed over to you too, as soon as the demon was killed," Kagome said.  
"I am not jealous!"  
"Yes you are! Can't you just admit it!" yelled Kagome, she could no longer contain her anger.  
"No, I'm not!"  
"I'm going back to my time! When you're ready to apologize and admit that you were jealous, you come and get me! I won't come back until you do," and she turned around and headed towards the village.  
"Fine! I guess you'll never be coming back then!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Fine!" she called back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're leaving!" cried Shippo as he saw Kagome gather her bag.  
"Did you and Inuyasha get into another fight?" asked Sango.  
"I told Inuyasha to admit he was jealous, but he wouldn't, so I told him I was going back to my own time, and would only return if he came and told me that he was jealous," said Kagome.  
"What!" said Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede simultaneously.  
"Lady Kagome, Inuyasha will never admit his jealousy, please don't wait for him to come and get you," said Miroku.  
"Inuyasha knows that it's a lot easier to find the shards with me around. He'll come and get me if he wants to become a full demon anytime soon."  
"How about you come with me instead, Kagome?" asked Koga.  
"No thanks, Koga," said Kagome. "When will he realize I don't have the slightest interest in him?" she thought. Then aloud she said, "alright, everyone. I'm all set to go. I'll see you guys soon."  
"Hopefully," everyone thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she made her way to the well. "Why couldn't I have just admitted that I was jealous? I wasn't jealous! Why would I be jealous? I don't even like her." He watched her approach the well, and he had a sudden urge to go over to her and ask her not to leave, but he stopped himself. "No! I wasn't jealous, I don't have to go over and tell her that I was, so she should apologize to me!" Kagome went down the well, and Inuyasha felt a pang in his heart. "She'll come back," he thought. "But why would she come back?" Inuyasha sighed and leaned back against the tree. "I'm so mean to her. I always tell her I hate her and call her names. Why would she want to come back?" Inuyasha sat around for a while. "I'll have to go get her, we can't get the jewel shards without her." Inuyasha convinced himself that he was going because she could sense the jewel shards, but deep down in his heart, he knew that he missed her. Inuyasha looked around, and checked to see if anyone was around. When he was satisfied, he made his way to the well and jumped inside.  
"Wow, he went faster than I thought he would," whispered Miroku to the others from their spot behind a bush.  
"Yeah," said Sango.  
"That means Kagome will come back soon!" announced the happy Kitsune.  
"I wouldn't be so sure, Shippo. Knowing Inuyasha, he may make her even more angry," said Miroku.

Do you like it? I have one review as of yet, thanks to keeper-of-mauve-paradise. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Remember, this story is already past 50 chapters, so I have no problem updating it! Oh, and it's kinda silly at some parts. Some things are for laughs, other things are serious. So just bear with me, and tell me what you think:D twofang


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inuyasha jumped up to Kagome's window. She wasn't in her room, so he decided to wait for her. He went and sat himself on her bed, and observed the room. After a couple of minutes, he started to get restless, but he decided that it might be better if he remained where he was. After what seemed like an eternity, Kagome entered the room. Inuyasha looked at her and blushed. The only thing she wore was a white towel tightly wrapped around her body.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said blushing as well.  
He looked down and said, "I wanted to talk to you."  
"Alright, well, could you turn around while I change? And no peeking!"  
"I'm not Miroku!" Inuyasha said, while he turned around to face the wall.  
"So…" Kagome started.  
"So what?"  
"What did you come here for?" she asked.  
"Oh, yeah. I came to ask you to come back," he said, slightly embarrassed.  
"So you're ready to apologize and admit you were jealous."  
"I don't think I should have to say I was jealous when I wasn't! You should apologize to me for accusing me of being jealous!"  
"Inuyasha! I told you I wouldn't come back unless you apologized and admitted you were jealous!" Kagome shouted.  
"Well that's not going to happen! So you may as well just come back now," he shouted back.  
"Ugh! Sit!" she said, and Inuyasha fell to the ground.  
"What was that for!" he said as he turned to face her.  
"Inuyasha! Turn around!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha quickly turned to face the wall again, he completely forgot that Kagome was in the process of changing. His face turned completely red as he recalled what he had seen. Inuyasha wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed that Kagome had both her bra and underwear on.  
"Sorry, I forgot," Inuyasha muttered. They both stayed silent, the only sound was the rustling of Kagome's clothes as she put them on. Finally, Kagome was dressed.  
"Ok, Inuyasha, you can turn around." Inuyasha turned around and sat on Kagome's bed, and watched as she brushed through her shiny, black hair. "Are you going to apologize? If not, then you should just leave."  
"I have nothing to apologize about."  
"Fine, then leave!"  
"Fine, I will!" and Inuyasha got up and left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha's back!" said Shippo.  
"Since when are you so excited to see me?" questioned Inuyasha, but the kitsune wasn't listening, he ran behind Inuyasha, and seemed to be looking for something. "What are you looking for?"  
"Kagome didn't come back with you?" Shippo asked.  
"Sh-Shippo, we all know that Kagome said she would come back after Inuyasha went to her time to get her," stuttered Sango.  
"But Sango, we saw-" but Shippo was cut off by Miroku, who had covered the little kitsune's mouth.  
"You guys were spying on me again!" Inuyasha yelled. After chasing Miroku, Sango, and Shippo around for a while, Inuyasha finally decided to stop. He walked out of the room, and went to a tree to go to bed. While lying in the tree, Inuyasha considered what had happened. He decided that he would go and apologize to Kagome again tomorrow.  
The next morning, Inuyasha woke up. He decided he would eat breakfast here and then cross over to Kagome's time. After enjoying a nice breakfast, Inuyasha announced that he was going for a walk, "and don't follow me!" he yelled right before he exited the room. He ran as fast as he could to the well, and quickly hopped down there. Meanwhile, back at the camp, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were talking.  
"Do you think he went after Kagome again?" asked Sango.  
"Of course he did!" Miroku said.  
"Yeah, Inuyasha always gets sad when Kagome leaves," added Shippo.  
"I just hope he comes back with Kagome this time," said Sango.  
"Yeah," said Miroku and Shippo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, so here's another chapter… I've mentioned it before, this story has tons of chapters to it, and I have no trouble posting them, but I don't think anyone likes this story… I don't have any problem with deleting it from here, so just tell me what you think. There's a lot to this story, so please, give me a review, and I'll put up a chapter! twofang


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: DO not own Inuyasha!

Chapter 4

"Hmm… Kagome's not home. Oh! She probably went to that 'skewl' thing. Maybe I should go check on her, just in case." Inuyasha was about to leave Kagome's room when Souta walked in.  
"Hey, Inuyasha! Kagome's not home, she's at school," Souta said and then covered his mouth while he coughed. "I'm at home because I'm sick."  
"Oh."  
"Are you leaving now?" questioned Souta.  
"Yeah, I'm going to go see this 'skewl' that Kagome always comes home for."  
"Oh, then you should probably change, and you might want to wear a hat too," added Souta when he looked at Inuyasha's ears.  
"Why?" asked Inuyasha, insulted because Souta wanted to cover his ears.  
"Oh, Inuyasha, you know. No one at this time have dog ears, well, other than the dogs that is. If you go out, it might be best if you had one."  
"Oh, alright."  
Souta returned to the room with a white t-shirt and a black pair of shorts, and white hat. Inuyasha wore the clothing, then observed himself in Kagome's mirror. Souta left the room and walked in again with a pair of shoes. "Try these on," he said, handing the shoes to Inuyasha.  
"How do people where these things?" Inuyasha thought to himself. "Do I need to wear these?" he asked Souta.  
"Yes, everybody here wears them."  
"Feh, stupid humans." Then, with a thanks to Souta, Inuyasha jumped out of the window.  
"Inuyasha!" Souta called after him from the window.  
"What?" Inuyasha asked annoyed, he wanted to get going.  
"Two things. First, you may want to hide your strength and speed."  
"I know that! Do you think I'm stupid?" Souta didn't answer. "Feh, what do you know? You said there was two things."  
"Oh yeah, don't you need to know where to find Kagome."  
"I'm a dog demon, remember? I can follow her scent," Inuyasha stated.  
"Oh, ok, bye!"  
"Bye!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha finally found the school. He walked around the building to get closer to Kagome's scent. He finally found the room Kagome was in, and after looking about to make sure no one was around, he jumped up into a nearby tree to watch the class. Soon, everyone got up and left the room. "How boring," Inuyasha thought to himself. "Why would Kagome want to come back here?" Finally, the school day was over, and Inuyasha saw Kagome leave the school with three other females. "Those must be the friends that she's told me about." Inuyasha continued to observed. Although he was far away, he was able to hear every word. The girls were talking about one of their classes.  
"Kagome!" someone called to her from a distance. Inuyasha saw a boy walk out of the school, and he was walking towards Kagome. "Kagome!" he called again.  
Kagome turned to see Hojo behind her. "Hi, Hojo!" she said.  
"So that's Hobo," Inuyasha thought. "I should go beat him up for talking to Kagome. No wait, I'm getting jealous again, it would just make Kagome made if I went and killed Hojo." So Inuyasha stayed where he was in the tree, listening to the conversation.  
"Would you like to go out tonight?" Hojo asked.  
"No thank you, Hojo," Kagome said.  
"She's just kidding," said one of Kagome's friends quickly.  
"Yeah, she'd love to go," said the second.  
"N-" Kagome started, but she was cut off from her third friend.  
"What time will you pick her up?"  
"Is 5 fine? We could see that new movie."  
"That's great!" said all three of Kagome's friends.  
"See you tonight Kagome!" and he turned and walked away.  
"What was that for you guys? I'm supposed to meet someone today," Kagome said.  
"Who?" they asked.  
"U-um, a friend," Kagome said.  
"Who?" they asked again.  
"Is it that two-timer?" asked the first of the girls.  
"So what if it is?" Kagome retorted.  
"We told you, he's no good for you," the third girl said.  
"Yeah, and you told us he almost killed someone who said he loved you. He's dangerous Kagome," added the second.  
"No he's not," said Kagome.  
Inuyasha, who was still in the tree wondered if maybe he was this dangerous, two-timer. "No, they can't be talking about me, but I guess I can go meet Kagome now." Inuyasha came down from the tree and started walking over to the four girls.  
"Hojo is a great guy, you should-" but the chattering friend stopped short.  
"What is it?" asked Kagome. Her friend pointed to a tall boy standing behind Kagome.  
"He's cute," whispered the first friend to the third. Inuyasha heard this and began to blush.  
Kagome turned around to look at the boy who seemed to leave her friends speechless.  
"Inuyasha?"  
"Hi, Kagome," said Inuyasha meekly.  
"You know this guy, Kagome? Why didn't you tell us about him? He's hot!" whispered the second friend, excitedly.  
"Uh, Kagome? I'm not hot, it's really nice out today," Inuyasha said, not understanding what Kagome's friend meant.  
"I'll explain later," she whispered. The out loud she said, "these are my friends, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. You guys, this is Inuyasha."  
"Is this the two-timer?" asked Eri.  
"Yeah, that's him," whispered Kagome.  
"What! I'm not a two-timer! I'm not even going out with you, how can I be a two-timer?" Inuyasha said out loud.  
"Oh, sorry, Inuyasha, you weren't supposed to hear that."  
"Remember, my ears!" said Inuyasha, who was angry.  
"What about your ears?" said Ayumi as she reached for his hat. Inuyasha jumped back, so that the girl couldn't remove the only thing that covered his dog ears.  
"His ears are sensitive, they are very good at hearing," said Kagome quickly.  
"Oh," said the three girls.  
"Anyway, we better go home," said Kagome.  
"How about we go with you, so we can get to know more about your friend?" said Yuki.  
"Um, I don't th-" Kagome started.  
"Great idea! Let's go," said Ayumi.

So what do you think… This is kind of silly, but it will get more serious as the series continues! Tell me what you think! twofang


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 5

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" asked Eri.  
"He's a two-timer remember? He said he wasn't dating Kagome, but that means there is another," whispered Yuki.  
"I am not a two-timer!" said Inuyasha. The girls looked at him, slightly afraid. Suddenly, one of them realized that Inuyasha had a sword around his waist.  
"Is that a real sword?" asked Ayumi, slightly worried that Inuyasha was as dangerous as Kagome had made him sound earlier.  
"Inuyasha! You brought tetsusaiga?"  
"I wasn't going to leave it at your house!" retorted Inuyasha. Then in a whisper he added, "you know what can happen when I'm away from Tetsusaiga."  
"Do you think that a demon might attack you here?" asked Kagome.  
"You never know, I have to be ready!"  
"Uh, Tetsusaiga? Demons?" asked Yuki.  
"Oh, um… Tetsusaiga is what he calls his sword, and I'm just joking about the demons," stammered Kagome.  
"So, who's your girlfriend, do we know her?" asked Eri.  
"I don't have a girlfriend," said Inuyasha bluntly.  
"Then who's the other girl that Kagome was talking about," asked Yuki.  
"She's not my girlfriend anymore," Inuyasha said while giving Kagome a look that said, I'm gonna get you later.  
"Then you're free? How about me and you go and double with Kagome and Hojo," asked Ayumi.  
"Uhhh…"  
"Great! I'll meet you at Kagome's house at 5! But I have to go. See you later, Inuyasha!" and Ayumi left quickly.  
Eri and Yuki looked at Ayumi as she left. Then, they turned and announced that they also had to go, they both looked disappointed.  
"Uh, Kagome, what just happened?" Inuyasha asked, confused by what had happened in the last 30 seconds.  
"Well, I guess you're going to the movies with me and Hojo, and you're going with Ayumi."

Disclaimer: DO not own Inuyasha!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think… This is kind of silly, but it will get more serious as the series continues! Tell me what you think! twofang


End file.
